


Of space and time.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Dune - Freeform, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Eu ainda não tinha como confessar a ela que talvez o que eu disse não fosse acontecer. Talvez não houvesse um "depois". Que a República havia assinado a minha sentença de morte no dia em que começaram a fazer aqueles experimentos em mim.Ela ainda não podia saber disso. Isso a deixaria em pedaços."Day x June // oneshot.
Relationships: June Iparis & Daniel "Day" Wing, June Iparis/Daniel "Day" Wing





	Of space and time.

_Escolha quem você pensa que será o vencedor._

_Não deixe a polícia te pegar._

_Ou lute._

_Eram as regras do Skiz e June sabia disso muito bem._

—

**Day**

O relógio velho acima da porta do quarto marca três horas da manhã e meu coração bate estranhamente descompassado. Por um momento só, paro minha passagem pelo corredor e olho para trás, com quase certeza que sentira alguém atrás de mim, mas acho que me enganei. As únicas pessoas no hotel, pelo menos quando entrei, éramos eu, ela e uns dois funcionários — um hotel barato na beira da estrada, cuja recepcionista revirou os olhos cheios de olheiras para mim quando pedi o melhor quarto que _talvez eles pudessem ter_ — mas isso não me deixou muito tranquilo.

Apesar do meu pressentimento, me viro e continuo, passos lentos, sentindo frio nas costas pois havia acabado de jogar fora minha camisa manchada de sangue, deixando uma toalha puída em volta do pescoço e minha pele quente denunciar o banho de horas que eu havia tomado e que deveria pagar uma fortuna pelo uso da eletricidade depois. Não que isso faça alguma diferença pra mim, não agora. Há pouco mais de um ano atrás eu ainda estaria em Lake, mas não desse modo, como os ricos fazem quando precisam de uma prostituta e a levam para um hotel de estrada. Provavelmente eu estaria dormindo nas ruas, roubando aqui e ali para sobreviver. Parece surreal demais como a minha vida possa ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo, mas eu aceitei isso bem fácil. Pelo bem de Éden.

O chuveiro quente na verdade era só uma desculpa pra ficar em um canto pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Aquela presença tão conhecida meio que me puxava, como um ímã próximo ao ferro, inconscientemente, e assim fui levado até ela de novo. Existe uma certa atração inexplicável que June exerce sobre mim até sem querer, e não é simplesmente por ela ser a primeira pessoa que eu posso admitir que amo. Desde o nosso último encontro, repletos de lágrimas e promessas e adeus, nós já tínhamos certeza da dimensão do que sentimos um pelo outro. Mas eu realmente não estava preparado para isso.

Minha mão gira a maçaneta do quarto que eu me encontro em frente, e em seguida ligo a luz fraca do abajur sobre uma mesa qualquer. Em frente às cortinas de renda suja ou cor de creme eu posso vê-la, respirando calmamente entre os lençóis, uma garota de cabelos compridos que demonstra uma feição quase triste, embora esteja dormindo profundamente. Alguns cortes e pontos roxos e azulados estão bem visíveis nos braços e nas costas, onde alguns ferimentos começam a cicatrizar, e seus ombros estão cobertos com bandagens que eu fiz. Notei que um lado das cortinas esvoaçava devagar por causa da janela mal fechada que deixava o vento frio invadir o quarto, e bem, foi descuido meu, porque eu havia entrado com ela por essa mesma janela algumas horas antes.

Seria um pouco difícil explicar o que uma futura Primeira Cidadã cheia de hematomas estaria fazendo em um hotel de estrada de Lake, e eu não poderia me arriscar que alguém acabasse a reconhecendo, apesar do disfarce que ela usava (não dos melhores, diga-se de passagem). Suspirei pela preocupação — June ainda estava se recuperando, não queria deixá-la ainda mais vulnerável — mas ao invés de fechar o vidro, olho de relance para o jardim escuro. Um cachorro late ao longe, grilos cantam como se aquela fosse a noite mais feliz da vida deles. Debruço sobre o parapeito da janela do primeiro andar e deslizo a mão sobre meu cabelo úmido até a testa, pressionando para tentar estancar a dor de cabeça repentina. Isso acontecia com muita frequência agora, às vezes dores tão fortes que eu tinha que parar tudo o que estava fazendo e pressionar a cabeça com as mãos, fazendo o possível pra não desmaiar.

Gostaria de não poder pensar mais na raiva que estava sentindo por June ter se machucado desse jeito, mas aquilo ressoava em minha mente como veneno, sem parar. _O que ela estava pensando?_

Desvio meus pensamentos até onde posso, levando-os até um devaneio improvável sobre um futuro melhor em breve, onde talvez eu não precise mais tomar tantos remédios e onde finalmente encontrem uma cura para mim e Éden. Acendo um dos meus cigarros e observo a fumaça azul ser tragada para fora da janela entreaberta. Eu até fico um pouco mais tranquilo, mas não o suficiente. Qualquer um poderia notar o quanto eu estava indo de mal a pior nos últimos meses, bastava olhar para as minhas olheiras ou perceber o quanto as minhas roupas estavam mais largas.

Mas isso é um problema que eu não a deixaria saber, não por enquanto.

Sinto que algo se move abaixo de mim e me puxa levemente, então percebo a mão direita de June segurando minha calça, perto dos joelhos. Ela mantém o rosto escondido no travesseiro, entre os cabelos lisos e escuros, toda aquela desordem dela causando uma estranha _desordem_ dentro de mim.

O cigarro vira cinzas quando o amasso rapidamente no parapeito da janela e fecho o vidro e as cortinas. Há tantas, tantas perguntas, que eu nem ao menos sei por onde começar.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — pergunto com voz baixa, talvez com uma nota de preocupação mais exagerada do que eu gostaria de transparecer. Ela apenas balança a cabeça negativamente e sua mão se fecha no tecido grosso da minha calça militar, puxando-me para baixo. Ajoelho ao lado da cama e recebo um olhar triste tão incomum no rosto dela, algo mais sério, envergonhado, afundando no travesseiro como se quisesse sumir através dos tecidos. A expressão dela me faz sentir tanta culpa por não tê-la protegido, mesmo que eu infelizmente não pudesse fazer nada. Também foi uma surpresa para mim encontrá-la em um bar, no meio do setor Lake, ainda mais numa luta de Skiz. June não precisava disso. Era algo que eu gostaria de perguntar — o porquê — mas eu sabia que falar sobre isso tão repentinamente a machucaria demais agora.

— Day, onde estamos?

Meu rosto está tão próximo dela que eu posso ouvir sua respiração lenta e hesitante. Ela chama o meu nome, quase como um sussurro desesperado, repleto de uma agonia gelada que eu fui capaz de sentir em mim mesmo.

— Ainda estamos em Lake, mas longe da zona dos bares — respondo, me recostando na cama, incapaz de encará-la por mais tempo, porque aqueles olhos me tragam como um oceano um fúria. Consegui limpar alguns dos machucados que a outra garota havia feito nela, e quando chegamos e eu tive que tirar seu casaco, notei que seus braços estava roxos de hematomas anteriores. Eu já nem sabia mais o que pensar. — Vem cá, você... Por qual motivo você fez essa idiotice? Achou que ninguém ia te descobrir, June?

Ela hesita um pouco.

— Não sei como começou... um dia eu resolvi andar pelo Lake e acabei me envolvendo em uma das lutas, há algumas semanas. E quando dei por mim, estava procurando briga pelos bares, disfarçada, quase todos os dias. Eu me sentia melhor depois do Skiz. Você não sabe como tem sido difícil pra mim, Day. Eu precisava extravasar isso de alguma forma — a voz dela sai fraca e abafada como se exigisse um esforço maior. Senti que algo em mim se incendiava, de raiva, de angústia, não sei. Quando ela tinha se tornado tão inconsequente?

June se ergue da cama com dificuldade e se senta ao meu lado. Os braços dela estão pontilhados de hematomas, mas que seriam fáceis de esconder com um casaco caso ela quisesse. Acho que, no fim das contas, ela havia pensado em tudo.

— E eu sabia que ia acabar achando você.

 _Me achar?_ Será que ela tinha noção, pelo menos um pouco, da sorte que ela teve quando eu a encontrei? Uma raiva cega começa a inflar dentro de mim, e me esforço para contê-la. Eu nem ao menos morava próximo a Los Angeles mais, mas hoje eu havia pegado o metrô e resolvido matar as saudades pelos bares daqui. Fui eu que não entendi nada quando a vi em cima do ringue, e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, eu sabia que era ela. Eu reconheceria June em qualquer disfarce possível.

— Você poderia ter me achado de várias formas, June. Era só querer. Você precisava se arriscar tanto?

— Não fiz isso por você. — em resposta, ela sacode a cabeça negativamente. — Eu precisava ocupar a minha cabeça com alguma coisa. E eu sempre ganhava a maioria das lutas. Hoje você apareceu lá e eu me desconcentrei, não sei o que aconteceu. Eu não teria perdido se não tivesse ficado tão abalada. Day, eu não te vejo há cinco meses, você nem ao menos me ligou.

Lentamente, ela escorrega do colchão e dos lençóis até parar ao meu lado, ainda mantendo uma certa distância incômoda. Então foi isso o que a gente se tornou? Dois estranhos que não se sentiam mais à vontade um com o outro, em tão pouco tempo?

Com um suspiro, ela me surpreende ao encostar a cabeça em meu ombro, olhando para as mãos juntas no colo.

— Ainda não me conformei com o rumo que as coisas tomaram. Não foi só você quem perdeu tudo, Day.

Permaneço em silêncio, mas quando me viro para encará-la, ela esconde o rosto como quem guarda um segredo, e eu consigo enxergar um leve rubor vermelho nela. Eu ia afastar os cabelos dela do rosto, mas June foi mais rápida e afastou os meus, agora olhando em meus olhos, como se houvesse um pequeno arrependimento naquelas palavras. _Shh_... Levo meu dedo aos lábios dela, calando-a repentinamente, quando ela insiste em pedir desculpas. _Não_ , não acho certo que ela se culpe de tudo, por mais que eu já tenha discutido com ela em outra ocasião. Eu estava completamente cansado de pensar nisso. O que aconteceu não poderia ser mudado.

Esquecendo-se do ombro machucado, ela se inclina para frente e solta o ar devagar por causa da dor. Eu posso ver que os olhos dela estão repletos de todas a dores que no momento eu me esforço para tomá-las para mim. A mão de June, mais pálida do que o normal, acaricia o meu rosto de leve, como se estivesse esperando uma brecha em minhas ações. Pude entender cedo o que ela desejava. Assim, nostálgico e leve, o beijo dela também me surpreende, enquanto mãos entrelaçam meus cabelos loiros com toda a delicadeza possível. O toque dela causa arrepios em toda a extensão da minha pele e eu não me importaria se o mundo acabasse ali mesmo. Tudo o que eu desejava era vê-la bem e para isso, eu faria qualquer coisa até além do meu alcance. Sinto como se meu desespero e minha raiva estão sendo drenados, desaparecendo da minha mente, para dar lugar a uma sensação que eu secretamente estava sentindo muita falta. Mesmo com todos os conflitos que ocorriam, mesmo que nada pudesse ser perfeito, nós estávamos ali, juntos, sozinhos, ela afastando os lábios macios dos meus e os aproximando perigosamente do meu pescoço, mas ainda assim mantendo uma certa cautela. Olhos entreabertos, respiração perfeitamente compassada e aquele perfume dela que me deixava tonto, sempre e constante. A voz dela, baixa, tão adulta pra uma garota daquela idade, como um sussurro, uma súplica. _Day, por favor..._

Com um leve suspiro que a faz parecer até um pouco inocente, June se afasta novamente, com aquele ar tão sério e sem oferecer resistência alguma. Desse modo ela me domina, por espontânea vontade, e acaba momentaneamente com qualquer tipo de receio que eu possa ter. June desvia o olhar e o pousa fixamente em um canto escuro do quarto, onde há um espelho. A expressão dela é indecifrável quanto ela se senta na cama, ainda ao meu lado, os cabelos cobrindo o rosto displicentemente e as mãos apertando a calça jeans nos joelhos.

— Pode me ajudar? — ela murmura, apontando para as costas da blusa rasgada e um tanto manchada de sangue. Assenti, desfiz a fita que prendia sua blusa e ela se levantou, deixando-a cair no chão e seguindo até a frente do espelho. Por alguns momentos ela fita o próprio rosto pálido, mas ainda assim bonito, e a pequena mancha de sangue seco no antebraço, mas foi na atadura que envolvia seus ombros que ela prestou mais atenção. Eu não consigo ouvir nada além da tensão da minha respiração por vê-la daquele modo em minha frente. Foi dessa vez que notei o quanto June havia mudado naqueles meses. Por mais que tivéssemos passado algum tempo juntos, nunca tive a oportunidade de contemplá-la daquele modo: cabelos pretos ondulando nas costas, a lingerie preta destacando as curvas de seu corpo que eu admirava à minha frente. O olhar dela, baixo, sempre sem me encarar através do espelho, e as mãos dela acompanhando as curvas em sua cintura até um local específico onde ela retirou a atadura sem esforço, revelando um corte extenso e avermelhado que ela havia ganhado na luta com a outra garota. Foi assim que os olhos de June se estreitaram, mudando completamente para uma feição de tristeza e raiva combinadas, ou mesmo repugnância, que me alertou para o que ela estaria escondendo.

E eu não consigo deter a minha preocupação.

— Você precisa de um médico. Eu fiz o que pude, mas acho que vai precisar de pontos. Aquela garota estava com um canivete, devia ter percebido isso. Ela ia matar você.

— Eu sei _muito bem_ como é uma luta de Skiz! — ela me enfrenta com ferocidade, num tom alto que se torna mais baixo à medida que ela percebe que não deveria estar gritando daquele jeito. — Será que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se eu... não fosse tão... Ah... — Os olhos dela, agora escuros e frios, estavam fixos naquela marca por um longo tempo, e antes que eu pudesse prever o que aconteceria, ela arranhou o local com força, cravando suas unhas na cicatriz e fazendo-a sangrar novamente. Sorte que consigo detê-la antes que se machuque mais e seguro suas mãos nas minhas, firmemente, e vejo que ela observa a mim e a si mesma através do espelho com um olhar de censura.

— Você precisa se livrar disso, June. Não sei até que ponto é minha culpa, mas eu não vou embora pra sempre. Preciso ficar em San Francisco até Éden ficar melhor. Depois... Depois... — digo em desaprovação enquanto estanco o sangue com a toalha e refaço o curativo com as poucas ataduras que sobraram, em seguida abraçando-a por trás e afundando o rosto em seus cabelos lisos e macios. Ela se retrai um pouco com o meu toque, mas quando faço menção de soltá-la, ela se vira e põe os braços em volta da minha cintura, sussurrando arrependida outro pedido de desculpas.

Ficamos abraçados por algum tempo e eu posso sentir a pele nua dela na minha, quente e um pouco febril, os seios dela comprimindo o meu peito, subindo e descendo com a respiração acelerada. Era tão fácil ela me deixar desnorteado que eu tinha certeza que June podia ouvir as batidas desesperadas do meu coração. Eu ainda não tinha como confessar a ela que talvez o que eu disse não fosse acontecer. Talvez não houvesse um “depois”. Que a República havia assinado a minha sentença de morte no dia em que começaram a fazer aqueles experimentos em mim.

Ela ainda não podia saber disso. Isso a deixaria em pedaços.

June desliza a mão através das minhas costas, até a minha nuca, segurando meus cabelos com força e me puxando para outro beijo. Logo não há nada igual aos lábios dela, nada que se compare a sua leveza, única, _perfeita_ , ao mesmo tempo urgente e voraz. Eu junto o meu corpo ao dela, querendo senti-la por completo, porém com medo da fragilidade que June demonstra. Ainda assim, como quem ignora todos os alertas, ela se move com mais vontade contra mim, e eu não sei muito bem como vamos parar na cama, porque tudo em que me concentro é nos beijos que trocamos, que se tornam mais e mais famintos e intensos a cada segundo. Mãos cuidadosas exploram o meu corpo como se quisessem gravar toda a extensão, depois se movem mais para baixo e desfazem a fivela do meu cinto. Só consigo me reorganizar quando ela se afasta um pouco e aperta os olhos por causa da dor no ombro, então trocamos um olhar preocupado dessa vez. Não notei o quanto eu estava tenso até perceber a rigidez dos meus braços que a cercam de cada lado sobre a cama.

Eu respiro fundo pra me controlar.

— Temos que ir embora antes de amanhecer. Nós já nos arriscamos muito apenas estando aqui — eu interrompo, com a voz rouca e entrecortada, tentando clarear a mente e me colocar em ordem. Eu relaxo contra seu corpo e lhe dou um último beijo, como um pedido não realizado de “não me deixe ainda”. Demoro um pouco para me afastar definitivamente dela, talvez porque, no fundo, ela estar em meus braços de novo fosse tudo o que sempre desejei. Mas certamente não havia como alguma coisa acontecer agora. Por maior que fosse a vontade, não seria certo.

— Não posso ir embora antes de você. Pode pegar o meu casaco, você não pode sair assim — continuo, voltando a me sentar na cama e comprimir as têmporas com os dedos, mas ela vira as costas para mim, escondendo todos os pensamentos que eu tento decifrar, e sinto que ela aperta o travesseiro com força. E alguns minutos depois, mesmo que ela se esforce pra esconder, eu posso ouvir alguns soluços partidos que escapam de seus lábios enquanto ela tenta parar de chorar.

Minha mão trêmula vai inconscientemente até os cabelos dela.

— E eu sempre vou estar aqui por você, June.

Olhos castanhos e nublados me encaram por alguns instantes. Ela assente, com um leve sorriso, triste. Ela _entende._

— Tudo bem, e... obrigada por me ajudar. Pode me deixar sozinha... só um pouco? — é o que posso ouvir de sua voz abafada quando ela afunda no travesseiro outra vez. Sem pensar, quero oferecer um abraço, um simples refúgio, mas ela se encolhe e eu desisto. Então dou um jeito em minhas roupas e apago a luz do abajur, ainda olhando para ela ali na cama, querendo estar com ela, desejando fazê-la se sentir melhor, mas no fundo eu também _entendia_... que o que machucava June de verdade era uma cicatriz na alma, no coração. Um sentimento de impotência me dominou assim que fechei a porta e soquei a parede com todo o ódio que me restava, completamente cego, e percebi que algumas lágrimas, talvez de dor ou de raiva, tentavam escapar.

Algum momento depois, eu ouço a janela ser aberta, e depois o silêncio. Mas passaram-se mais alguns minutos antes que eu tivesse coragem de ir embora.

E, lá no fundo, eu sentia que nossos caminhos se cruzariam outra vez.

Era tudo uma questão de _tempo._

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 16/06/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
